Aurore boréale
by Chisato-ki
Summary: OS - Une nuit, la nature, deux hommes... Parfois, il suffit juste d'une aurore boréale pour illuminer l'obscurité. (Venez lire, ça sera plus simple que ce résumé)


**Couple : **NaruSasu

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated** : M (pour le léger le lemon!)

**Univers : **Relatif

**Disclamer : **Kishimotooooo. Everybody knows that.

Note : Attention, TRÈS TRÈS léger spoiler /!\ Petit OS tout "mignon", sans correction, donc s'il y a faute.. REVIEWS ! Je vous conseille d'écouter "Secunda" de Jeremy Soule avec cet OS. Je me suis inspiré de cette musique pour l'écrire. A vous de voir! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Une aurore boréale est un phénomène lumineux caractérisé par des voiles extrêmement colorés dans le ciel nocturne.<em>

Un vent frais souffla sur sa joue soulevant sa longue mèche brune sur son œil gauche laissant apparaître une lumière violette provenant de son iris. Ses deux doigts vinrent frotter sa paupière se rappelant encore une fois qu'il possédait le Rinnegan. Il remit sa mèche correctement et plaça délicatement sa main sur torse.

Allongé dans l'herbe, Sasuke écoutait le silence d'une oreille attentive. La brise vint remuer les feuilles et l'herbe couper sous lui. La nuit était calme et paisible, pas un homme, pas un oiseau, seulement lui et la nature. Les étoiles se dressaient au-dessus de lui dans une parfaite clarté dans le ciel nocturne. Pas un nuage, pas un rayon de lune, seulement un noir complet. La clairière, entouré par les arbres, était en communion avec lui, il se sentait fondre à l'intérieur. Il était la terre attendant que l'herbe ne pousse entre ses pores. Sasuke était en paix avec lui-même, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait calme. Ni colère, ni haine seulement une tranquillité apaisante. Il ferma les yeux délicatement.

La perception des bruits étaient plus nette lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés, écoutant le bruit des pas d'un animal en fuite, le feuillage grinçant, le vent se calmant dans un doux sifflement et le sang bourdonnant dans ses tempes. Il sentait son esprit envolé et libre. Dans ses pensées, il entendait des murmures d'autrefois. Une voix calme et paisible d'une femme peut-être appartenant à sa mère morte depuis longtemps. Elle lui racontait une histoire, celle d'un garçon courageux qui avait surpassé tout ses démons pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Son œil noir s'ouvrit, les palpitations de son cœur battant d'une tristesse affligeante, face à lui rien n'avait changé. Simplement, tout restait statique et de la même manière. C'est ce qu'il était lui-même. Sasuke se sentait comme la nuit, calme, en colère que le soleil ne vienne pas l'éclairer, se servant d'un substitut comme la lune pour pouvoir s'éclairer… Il ne trouvait pas définitivement pas sa lumière, ni sa rédemption, il ne trouvait pas les réponses à ses questions. Il n'avait pas trouvé sa lumière qui le ramènerait vers le chemin de la raison, son cœur restait obscur. Le sang, les meurtres, la guerre, la colère n'avait été que son repas quotidien durant plusieurs années. Désormais, il se sentait vide ressentant par moment un manque profond… Il n'y avait pas de lumière pour lui, seulement un néant continuel, un passé massacré, un futur détruit. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour lui, il avait seulement espéré mourir. Ce ne fut jamais le cas, il avait résisté, pour lui, son frère, Itachi.

Une étoile dans le ciel brillait plus forte que le ciel. Il se souvint, une fois, sa mère lui disait que celle qui illuminait le plus le ciel était une âme qui veillait sur lui. Sasuke eut un sourire cynique. C'était faux, rien ne l'avait protégé de ces tourments, pas même… Naruto…

Le vent souffla contre ses joues encore une fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à se relever de son lit mousseux. Il restait assis mais ses deux coudes restaient au sol comme à moitié assis, à moitié couché continuant de regarder la nuit défilait devant ses yeux, les étoiles se déplaçant vers la droite.

Une bourrasque de vent se fit plus forte dans l'air et Sasuke finit par s'asseoir totalement, ses cheveux bruns balayant l'air dans tout les sens et son œil gauche fut à nu. Son oreille attentive perçut un craquement de brindille et ses yeux se dirigèrent sur le côté pour en distinguer la provenance. La nuit silencieuse permettait de percevoir le moindre bruit environnant mais il ne put distinguer cet étrange son. Il y avait une présence non loin de lui.

Une brise se fit plus légère et une chaleur se fit sentir dans son dos. Une main douce vint se mettre comme une caresse sur son visage et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Sasuke inspira lentement alors que la paume venait de cacher sa bouche et son nez. C'était son odeur. Cette senteur exquise du vent de l'automne, cette chaleur délicate provenant des plus chauds été, la brise d'un hiver soufflant sur une plaine de guerre dévasté et la douceur des printemps ensoleillés. C'était lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? murmura une voix rauque contre son oreille.

La douce chaleur corporelle de l'homme vint se mettre sur son dos alors que son pouce venait caresser légèrement sa joue. Sasuke ferma les yeux inspirant milles fois l'odeur. Ca lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il se droguait de cette chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis trop longtemps. La main vint cacher ses yeux, sa tête fut mise en arrière alors que ses lèvres vinrent s'entrouvrirent quémandant un plaisir charnel.

Son souhait fut exaucé, un baiser chaste délicat et chaud. Ce toucher qui n'était plus accidentelle comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il fut chaste et délicieux mais restait timide comme si l'homme ne savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent alors que les doigts s'écartaient légèrement. Il tomba sur deux billes bleus splendides, un soleil enivrant, un océan aux milles couleurs.

- Naruto, tu sais, je pourrais te poser la même question…

Le dénommé eut un léger rire avant que le brun ne se retourne délicatement face à lui alors qu'il lâchait prise petit à petit. La main pâle et sèche vint se poser sur la joue striée de Naruto la caressant du bout des doigts. Sa bouche vint rendre ce baiser dans une sensation délicate, comme si lui non plus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… Elle vint se loger dans son cou où il déposa plusieurs baisers à l'intérieur. Il sentit la main de Naruto se perdre dans ses propres cheveux le laissant faire.

Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, sa présence entière lui avait manqué.

Il inspira l'odeur plusieurs fois et il sentit le blond faire de même alors que ses mains venaient s'accrocher à son vêtement, son nez parcourant sa clavicule. Il y eut deux lèvres plaquaient l'une sur l'autre sans bouger, ils restèrent un instant comme ça, comme deux adolescents découvrant ce qu'était d'embrasser quelqu'un. Naruto finit par bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'écarta, se pencha sur le côté et recommença une nouvelle fois.

Leurs mains, dans un mouvement commun, vinrent se déshabiller chacun leur tour. La veste de Naruto fut descendue dans un mouvement fluide, retiré laissant apparaître son torse et Sasuke se permit de le regarder. Le blond fit de même avec le haut du brun puis, lorsqu'il fut torse nu, il déposa un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam. Le bruit de leurs respirations envieuses se fit plus forte que le vent soufflant. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures, leurs pantalons, toute barrières pouvant interrompre ce moment corporel.

Naruto vint chercher ses lèvres encore une fois et ils s'enivrèrent l'un de l'autre durant un long moment, le bout de chair cherchant l'autre dans un mouvement fluide et humide.

Les mains du blond sur ses côtes, il vint se rallonger sur son lit de verdure, ses cheveux se dispersant dans l'herbe, son œil de couleur violette illuminant la nuit. Les mains blêmes du brun vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux désormais courts du blond mais il les malaxa longtemps, touchant son cuir chevelu, profitant de ce toucher chaque seconde passante.

Les yeux bleus l'admiraient presque d'une force remarquable et ce corps vint se placer entre ses deux jambes, l'érection du brun se faisant sentir de plus en plus. Contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il sentit également le sexe gonflé de son partenaire. Tous les deux nus, dans l'herbe, leurs mains palpèrent la moindre parcelle de peau découverte devant eux.

Les mains de Sasuke toujours dans les cheveux de blés, il sentit la tête de Naruto descendre doucement avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur son torse finement musclé. Sa bouche vint chatouiller sa peau. Le brun sentit une chaire de poule et ses poils se dressaient sur sa peau. Il avait froid mais tellement chaud à la fois…

La langue chaude vint lécher un de ses tétons dans une envie irrépressible de le faire sien. Le brun soufflait de satisfaction et ses doigts continuaient ses mouvements sur son crâne. Son dos s'arqua légèrement. La bouche finit par descendre lentement dans un long coup de langue. Sasuke pencha la tête en avant voyant le blond descendre de plus en plus, sa chaleur corporelle se dissipant.

La bouche de Naruto, à la fois chaude, douce et humide, se déposa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant qu'il ne sente la main fraîche du blond venir entourer le sexe avide de Sasuke. Rapidement, il vit son entrejambe disparaître sans sa bouche et le brun grogna de plaisir avant que son dos s'arque une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe.

Durant ce plaisir charnel, Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux légèrement alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud et qu'il gémissait doucement. Il n'entendait que lui et les coups de langue de Naruto sur lui. Il aperçut légèrement les étoiles dans un aspect floué. Le brun ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois en grimaçant de plaisir et ses doigts griffèrent le crâne de Naruto tandis que le brun détourna la tête sur le côté.

Il ne trouvait pas sa lumière, il n'y en avait pas. La nuit restait la nuit. Sasuke restait Sasuke. Mais Naruto, dans des nuits exquises, était comme une illumination éclairant le ciel d'une douce clarté coloré. L'obscurité éclairé par sa lumière, réchauffant ainsi le cœur du brun.

Il resterait la nuit à tout jamais mais Naruto viendrait toujours pour éclairer sa vie… comme une aurore boréale.


End file.
